gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Other Wii U Games/@comment-75.157.18.135-20151027055011
Nintendo Land Review Graphics: 6/10 Soundtrack: 8/10 Gameplay: 13/20 Story: 7/10 Characters: 6/10 Overall: 3/5 ("Fair") New Super Mario Bros. U Graphics: 7/10 Soundtrack: 7/10 Gameplay: 14/20 Story: 3/10 (it hurts having to save Princess Peach from anyone while she's being defenseless and prissy, even though it is generally epic) Voice acting: 5/10 Characters: 7/10 Overall: 3/5 ("Fair") Game & Wario Graphics: 7/10 Soundtrack: 6/10 Gameplay: 16/20 Story: 6/10 Voice acting: 7/10 Characters: 6/10 Overall: 3.5/5 ("Good") Pikmin 3 Review Graphics: 6/10 Soundtrack: 6/10 Gameplay: 11/20 Story: 6/10 Voice acting: 8/10 Characters: 8/10 Overall: 3/5 ("Fair") Super Mario 3D World Review Graphics: 8/10 Soundtrack: 7/10 Gameplay: 16/20 Story: 4/10 Voice acting: 6/10 Characters: 8/10 (Princess Peach is the only one that actually sucks because of her voice, prissy demeanor and decision to once again be the slowest, weakest & least able to jump the highest compared to Red Toad and the Mario Bros.) Overall: 3.5/5 ("Good") The Legend of Zelda: The Wink Waker HD Review Graphics: 7/10 Soundtrack: 8/10 Gameplay: 16/20 Story: 7/10 Voice acting: 8/10 Characters: 8/10 Overall: 4/5 stars ("Great") Sonic Lost World Review Graphics: 6/10 Soundtrack: 4/10 Gameplay: 5/10 Story: 2/10 Voice acting: 3/10 (If Sonic the Hedgehog deserves largely extensive voice acting, Mario does) Characters: 3/10 Overall: 2/5 stars ("Poor") The Wonderful 101 Review Graphics: 7/10 Soundtrack: 7/10 Gameplay: 17/20 Story: 9/10 Voice acting: 6/10 Characters: 8/10 Overall: 4/5 ("Great") Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Review Graphics: 7/10 Soundtrack: 6/10 Gameplay: 12/20 Story: 5/10 (I want King K. Rool back, and Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber is the greatest Nintendo handheld game for many reasons based on their very well-pixelated graphics/atmosphere, its soundtrack is inventive and the gameplay is truly powerful) Voice acting: 6/10 Characters: 6/10 Overall: 3/5 ("Fair") Mario Kart 8 Review Graphics: 6/10 Soundtrack: 6/10 Gameplay: 12/20 Story: 3/10 Voice acting: 5/10 (everyone else sounds aggregately decent, but the voices/overall attributes of Princess Peach/Princess Daisy and her alternate selves are the real deal!!!) Characters: 6/10 (everyone else is truly likable except for Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and their annoying alternate selves) Overall: 2.5/5 ("Playable") Hyrule Warriors Review Graphics: 6/10 Soundtrack: 6/10 Gameplay: 17/20 Story: 8/10 (warrior women beat dainty women) Voice acting: 7/10 Characters: 8/10 Overall: 3.5/5 stars ("Good") Bayonetta 2 Review Graphics: 8/10 Soundtrack: 10/10 Gameplay: 18/20 Story: 9/10 Voice acting: 9/10 Characters: 9/10 Overall: 4.5/5 stars (Outstanding) Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Review Graphics: 3/10 (looks like an Alpha-build game) Soundtrack: 4/10 Gameplay: 2/10 Story: 3/10 Voice acting: 4/10 Characters: 4/10 (finally, new character designs/body proportions! Classic Sonic character designs mainly rock, Modern Sonic character designs are cringeworthy, and Boom Sonic is a mixed bag) Overall: 1.5/5 ("Bad") Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Review Graphics: 8/10 Soundtrack: 8/10 Gameplay: 16/20 Story: 6/10 Voice acting: 6/10 Characters: 7/10 (the only thing that is missing is Mario and Rosalina) Overall: 3.5/5 ("Good") NES Remix Review Graphics: 9/10 Soundtrack: 9/10 Gameplay: 16/20 Story: 7/10 Characters: 7/10 Overall: 3.5/5 ("Good") Kirby & the Rainbow Curse Review Graphics: 10/10 (at least 85% of everyone in the universe deserves to agree with each other that claymation is the greatest animation to experience) Soundtrack: 8/10 Gameplay: 16/20 Story: 7/10 Voice acting: 9/10 Characters: 9/10 Overall: 4/5 stars ("Great") Mario Party 10 Review Graphics: 6/10 Soundtrack: 6/10 Gameplay: 6/20 Story: 3/10 Voice acting: 5/10 Characters: 6/10 Overall: 2.5/5 ("Playable") Yoshi's Woolly World Review Graphics: 5/10 Soundtrack: 6/10 Gameplay: 15/20 Story: 5/10 Voice acting: 6/10 Characters: 6/10 Overall: 3/5 ("Fair") Splatoon Review Graphics: 6/10 Soundtrack: 5/10 Gameplay: 12/20 Story: 4/10 Voice acting: 5/10 Characters: 4/10 Overall: 2.5/5 ("Playable") Super Mario Maker Review Graphics: 9/10 Soundtrack: 9/10 Gameplay: 19/20 Story: 7/10 Voice acting: 8/10 Characters: 9/10 Overall: 4.5/5 ("Outstanding") Mario Tennis Ultra Smash Review Graphics: 6/10 Soundtrack: 4/10 Story: 2/10 Characters: 4/10 Voice acting: 4/10 (I hope Samantha Kelly and Deanna Mustard retire because of how they voice Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, and Laura Faye Smith will stay because even if she makes Rosalina sound at least a bit like Princess Peach, she doesn't take away the beauty and wisdom of Rosalina's precious voice we have all come to know and love since Super Mario Galaxy) Gameplay: 6/20 Final verdict: 2/5 ("Poor")